


double the (not really a) trouble

by prodebuter



Series: for all the MARK LEEs around the universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Brief Appearance of Lee Taeyong, Brief Appearance of Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mirror Sex, Or More Like, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, SURELY I JUST LET OUT AN EVIL CACKLE THIS IS SO FUN, Self-Indulgent, Selfcest, Shameless Smut, Smut, SuperM Mark and NCT Mark is fucking, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (SuperM), and random af, i'm CACKLING, kinda ig, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodebuter/pseuds/prodebuter
Summary: "Hyuck? It's not funny, you almost scared me to death!"A sigh resounds in the room, "Do I look like or sound like aLee Donghyuckto you?"
Relationships: Mark Lee/Mark Lee
Series: for all the MARK LEEs around the universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	double the (not really a) trouble

**Author's Note:**

> If you've found your way here in the midst of other amazingly written and tear-jerking fanfics, then hewlo~  
> I'm sorry in advance for the grammatical and spelling errors, i _suck_ suck at languages lmao

When Mark wakes up, the air feels off and something in this morning vibe gives off strange and unsettling tugs in his gut. The red sirene inside his head blares a loud warning ring, and it sends waves of throbbing dizziness and nausea.

He stamps down his urge to scream loudly in frustration for god-knows-why, but really, it's not entirely his fault that he can't stop the escaping groan that slips out of his mouth.

He squints at the digital alarm he got from Yuta as his Christmas gift years ago, vision blurry from his myopia and sleepiness combined. The glaring neon red light shows that it is still dawn, too early for him to be awake. Mark sighs a relieved huff of breath. He raises the blanket and tucks the edge right under his chin, before he turns around to face someone's silhouette right in front of him—

"whAT THE F——!!"

A slightly calloused palm slaps his mouth to block his not-so-manly shriek, as well as to block his breathing, perhaps. His muffled protest is ignored; instead, the silhouette seems to move closer inside Mark's personal space and it makes him more panicked and loud—as loud as a muffled mouth can be. Warm breaths tickle his face, and in this uncomfortably close proximity, Mark can literally hear the heavy, patterned inhales and exhales of the unknown person in front of him.

"Quiet."

The voice of the mysterious person sounds so low and collected, definitely a man, also oddly familiar. Familiar in a way you can't emphasize nor remember, like a distant but new memory or a habit that never wears out or dies down, but you never realize you're doing it because it's just _too normal and regular_.

When the man is sure Mark won't scream his lungs out anymore the palm is retracted, and Mark is suddenly hyperaware of his surrounding; how Mark can feel the heat of this man's body, the _familiar_ musky fragrance from the man's perfume, and the hot prickling sensation from the man's sharp gaze that's directed towards him.

The smell, though. It's too— Mark knows the musky, woody but fresh spices fragrance well. Too well, in fact. It smells like one of his perfume; a gift from Jongin, because Mark had commented once on how the rich and heady smell complemented Jongin's sensuality and sexiness really nicely. Mark had worn it once, but he didn't think the smell match his _swaggy_ vibe that well, so he didn't really use it that much anymore.

(It's definitely not because he wanted to treasure the perfume since it was from Jongin!)

The most possible possibility for this possible possibility to possibly _(what—)_ happen is, the man before him is the Kim Jongin himself. Mark has way too many reasons on why this man would be Kim Jongin, but the first and foremost reason is still about the perfume (Mark owns Jongin's, and Jongin bought himself a new identical one a few hours after he gifted his latest one to Mark; Mark tried not to swoon or squeal like a teenager in love when he realized that he matched perfume with Kim Jongin, _Kai_ , the 'sexy' word reincarnate himself).

"Jongin hyung?" Mark whispers out the name in questioning manner, and the reply is only a huff of contained laughter. Mark deflates; gone was his hope and happiness. He sulks a bit, but the curiousity keeps on nagging him to re-guess the figure in front of him.

The second possibility is still Jongin, unfortunately, because he knows he's whipped that way. The third, however, is the _little satan_ Lee Donghyuck, because he loves to steal a spray or two from almost everyone's perfume collection. The only members who haven't become his victim yet are Taeyong and Mark—though Mark suspects Donghyuck doesn't have any plan to steal Taeyong's expensive collection of luxurious perfumes, too afraid of the wrath of their soft-but-deadly-terrifying-if-furious leader.

"Hyuck? It's not funny, you almost scared me to death!" And no, Mark is definitely not whining, thank you very much.

The figure stays still, lying on his side to set an overly observing and calculating stare on him. Mark squirms, jittery and nervous from the intensity of the stare. He has never been that good at keeping still when he is stared down at _like a piece of meat_. Surely, if Mark stays silent and unresponsive, Donghyuck will get tired and leave him alone to continue his sleep, right?

A sigh resounds in the room after some beats pf silence _(wait, does silence even have beats—?)_ , "Do I look like or sound like a _Lee Donghyuck_ to you?"

Okay, actually, nope. But Mark still can't shake the feelings of having listened to the voice of this man for way too many times and way too frequently. He gulps down the saliva that's collected under his tongue—a sign of nervousness, of some sort—and shuffles closer unsurely— _like a cute, confused, easily-scared big-eyed newborn fawn_ , a voice that's oddly familiar to Taeyong's pipes up unhelpfully. Mark pouts before he knows it, but then he berates himself right after he realizes what he was doing.

From the closer distance, Mark can pinpoint some features of the man in front of him. Dark hair styled in a cool way to show a clear patch of flawless forehead skin _(wow, the fans would love it A LOT)_ , glimmering sharp eyes _(but it's probably from the hot, darkish and shimmery eye makeup, like the one he once had in SuperM tour—dang, now Mark kinda misses and is jealous of that eye makeup. Would his NCT stylist put that kind of eye makeup on him anytime sooner—)_ , and a pair of seagull-like eyebrows that looks oddly identical to his.

Mark would've been jealous of the hot and cool-looking guy, if not for the fact that the said guy is actually _him_. Now, that must have sounded so conceited and pompous. But the guy, the _Mark Lee_ in front of him is unlike him, the Mark Lee _Mark Lee_. That _Mark Lee_ is a different version of himself, with dominant and almost overbearing aura surrounding him as well as hot, handsome feature in his supposedly cute-ish face _(that was what his NCT stylist told him—her words, not his)_.

Mark thinks maybe he's dreaming. Maybe currently he's snoozing his ass off in his dorm's bed, alone in the room since he knows Doyoung must really takes his time eating his _late_ late dinner. Maybe this is something similar to what people sometimes experienced—lucid dream, was it? A dream where you are aware that you're dreaming, then you can control anything in your dream? People said that when you have lucid dream, something like trying to pinch yourself awake won't work—or, will it?

He's not sure at all, but if this is really a dream and he can control whatever he's dreaming of, then he might as well utilize it well to get the best experience.

"Hum, I look so handsome! The SuperM stylist did a very good job at making my eyes seem sharper and my cheekbones more prominent, but they do need to step up the hair game more because it would be boring to only have dark-colored hair—"

"Are you kidding me?" The _Mark Lee_ interrupts, brows arise incredulously in disbelief. "Am I really this _airheaded_ in NCT? Or is it just this universe's Mark Lee's thing?"

"Hey, that's mean," Mark chides, eyebrows furrowing. "And am I not able to control you?" He wonders for a while, eyebrows still furrowing but now in deep thoughts. After some seconds his eyes light up, and he grins wide.

"Hey, hey, _dream-SuperM-me_ , show me some cool dance moves, please!"

The _Mark L—_ oh my god isn't it annoying to italicize only to differentiate?!

"I'll call you Minhyung, because Mark is my name—well, Minhyung is also mine but I was rarely called that, so—anyways, Minhyung, my dear dream-counterpart, please teach me the cool dance moves! I want to look cooler when I perform next time, not cute or adorable like what the fans said—"

"Oh my _fuck_ ," oh wow, not only is he handsome, he also has potty mouth and curses so freely like a sailor. Mark's eyes twinkled, "I never know this universe's me is really this, this, _this stupid_!"

Mark protests at the back, between reprimanding the _Ma_ —ah, habits!—reprimanding _Minhyung_ and still trying to control the 'dream'. Minhyung grits his teeth, then reaches out to grab Mark's jaw a tad bit too harshly, but it sends some kind of indescribable electrical jolts from the tips of Minhyung's fingers that prick his cheeks to the whole of Mark's suddenly rigid body.

Okay. Oh. Wow. That's kinda...

*whispers* _Hot_.

"Listen here, you _little shit_ —"

"That's Hyuck, not me—!"

"—shut up for some second, dear fuck, this is so fucking draining," Minhyung raises his head to stare at the ceilings and grits his teeth in exasperation—grips unknowingly tightening on Mark's cheek, and Mark chokes back the needy moan that's threatened to spill out of his mouth _(oh, wow, that's also new)_ , "I, for sure, am not a fragment of your _dream_ , whatever kind of dream that is, so you can't control me whatsoever. You understand?"

Mark—a little less than half of a whole, is terrified, but the other slightly larger part is unbelievably _horny_. Seems vain, how he gets the hots for his own self, but Mark shakes the feeling off. A little bit of self-love never hurts anybody.

  


* * *

  


And that's how Mark now ends up lying stark naked on top of his messy bed, eyes glassy and unfocused as Minhyung sits down in between his spread out legs, rubbing his sensitive inner thighs while watching Mark with hungry eyes and dangerously predatory smirk that looks much too _arousing_ and fits his face too well, much to Mark's own disliking.

He squirms, again—he never stops squirming, in fact—and draws in a sharp inhale that sounds more like a startled gasp when sly fingers teasingly hover on top of his steadily hardening cock. Minhyung lets out an _infuriatingly attractive_ amused snort, fingers now touching his chest gingerly and surely; rubbing, squeezing, twisting and thumbing at the hard reddened nubs on both of his pectorals. Mark fights back his urge to just moan and mewl like a bitch in heat, but it's proven to be much harder said than done when Minhyung bows down to take one of the nipples in his mouth and grazes his blunt, perfectly white teeth on the pebbled, protruding darker skin.

"Your body is so responsive. How cute," Minhyung drawls, voice lazy and low baritoned and deep and so _hot_ , while his hooded eyes watch over every of Mark's reactions. "So hard, too. I haven't even touched your cock yet. Are you really that desperate?"

"Ssssshut up!" Mark hisses, chests heaving and his whole upper body flushed out in a mix of red, pink, and the color gradient in between. He inevitably lets out a high-pitched whimper when Minhyung tweaks his slowly-bruising nipple, spine curving in painful pleasure. He bites his bottom lip in shame after that, and tries to hold on from producing and letting out more of those embarrassing noises.

"Don't bite your lips, baby, or are you trying to drive me even more insane?"

Mark shakes his head with a tiny whine, his eyes turn glassy as he releases his lip from his teeth. The tingling sensation and the continuous jolts of pleasures suddenly become too much for him to handle. Not to mention the fleeting touches on his sensitive chest and inner thighs, the feathery skims on his side, the vigorous sucking and biting on all the perfect spots on his neck and shoulder blades, and more importantly, the way he handles Mark's cock to Mark's liking, and maybe even more.

It makes Mark's tip spurts and drips heavily with pre-cum, even wetting his lean stomach and some slipping down to the ruffled white sheet. His face feels too hot for a long time, and his hips tremble and jolt at a new kind of pleasure Minhyung initiates. Lines of drool seep out of his hanged-open mouth, and he's pretty sure he looks too fucked up to be considered as attractive, but Minhyung's dark gaze and dilated eyes says otherwise. He almost preens at how obviously affected Minhyung is.

"So pretty, baby, for me. Gonna take me so well when I fuck you open, right, sweetheart? Give yourself in completely to me, let me use you as a bitch to breed?" Minhyung growls, feral and hoarse. It sends tingles down Mark's spine, then all the way to his whole body, until he's lit in scorching fire of want and lust.

Minhyung—way too observing to Mark's own liking—grins, all wide and dangerous-looking but also amused, when he realizes what of his words have made Mark feels, and continues on, "Wouldn't you like that, baby? To be fucked open until you gape and cums trickle out of your stretched-out hole, unable to be kept inside that sinful and greedy hole of yours? To be fucked and plugged full of cum until your stomach bulged and you feel the slosh of my cum inside you for days? To be bred, knocked out pregnant from my seed and having my children inside here? Wouldn't you love that, princess?"

"Please!" Mark gasps out, head empty and body burning in shameless lust as he circles his legs on Minhyung's waist and pushes his ass to press into the clothed bulge. Minhyung growls, holding onto Mark's hips in a tight grips that promises of delicious fingers-shaped bruises. Minhyung grinds down, covered hard cock meeting bare, round flesh of Mark's ass, thighs flexing as pleasure rolls in like a wave in the middle of a sea storm. He quickly flips Mark's body so his ass rises up, and hauls it by the cheeks up to his face.

Mark yelps, face glowing dark red in newfound shame and pure torturing embarrassment. He tries to move back up, to get _that_ bottom part of his body away from Minhyung's face, but Minhyung only tightens his grips and digs his nail a tad bit harder on Mark's skin in some kind of warning.

"Stay still, baby, I'm gonna eat you out."

And if Mark's head isn't dizzy and empty yet, he would be now when he hears Minhyung tells him what he'll do.

Mark feels it, the hot breath hitting the skin on his tailbone and the naughty hands trailing soft and ticklish touches on the globes of his ass. Mark shuts his eyes tight, hands twisting the fabric of his bed sheet so tightly. His arms tremble greatly in order to support his weight, as well as his awkward half-standing-almost-kneeling legs.

When Minhyung licks a hot, wet stripe up from his tailbone down to the pucker of his rim and _prods_ , Mark's legs and arms gave out. He is left in a half-kneeling position where his drool-decorated cheek is squished on the soft mattress while his ass is out and up in the air. His jaw is wide-open and spilling sinful, dirty noises, and his eyes roll to the back of his head when the tip of the slick muscle dips a little inside his tight heat.

Minhyung laps with fervor, face spit-slicked and head pushed passionately between his asscheeks. Once in a while he would shove his tongue as deep as he could inside and _suck_ , and Mark would let out a long needy wail in between his sobs of pleasure and chants of _more, more, more_ —

Suddenly, a long finger breaches his hole along with the tongue, and Mark breathes out sharply, teeth biting hard on the pillow he reached in the middle of Minhyung's tongue demonstration. He pants, loud and heavy, and keens when a second finger is thrusted inside him along with the first finger. Minhyung has moved his face away, now opting to bite and suck little marks of reds and purples on the skin of the jiggly ass and the delicate stretch of sensitive skin on his inner thighs.

Time really goes unnoticeably fast when you enjoy yourself, and suddenly, Mark is facing the clear reflections of him and Minhyung on his stand-in mirror. Mark stares in horror as he sees Minhyung aligns his hard, condom-covered and lubed up cock and hovers on the rim of his hole right there. He squirms, trying to move away to not see his wanton expressions reflected on the mirror.

"Stay still, baby. Don't stray your eyes away from the mirror." There's something in Minhyung's stern voice that tells Mark to behave and just do what he's asked to, and Mark could only whine helplessly as he obeys. Minhyung grips Mark's jaw and directs it to face the reflection. The smirk that adorns his face shouldn't look that sexy in Mark's face, but it does look sexy, and Mark couldn't really help it when he cries out as the width and length of Minhyung's cock impales him, slow but sure. The hard ridges of his pulsing cock veins press and rubs lewdly on Mark's walls, and the excess dollops of lube and pre-cum used to slick Minhyung's cock make filthy obscene _squelch_ that heats up Mark's face and colors his skin in red hue.

One of the perks of having another you from other universe to fuck yourself, is that he knows exactly what feels good for you, where your sweet spots are, and what your kinks—from the mild to the extremely dirty ones—are. And this, this other version of _himself_ , totally uses that advantageously to reduce Mark into a whiny, slutty mess he unknowingly could be.

So Minhyung doesn't need to search up too hard. He just needs to position himself and allegedly graze Mark's prostate right after he thrusts in, for Mark's body to jerk wildly. A sharp squeal slips out of his mouth, followed by a full-body shudder and spurts of cum that shoots out from the tip of his cock. Minhyung grins darkly, hands softly rubbing on Mark's cum-stained bare stomach as he comes down from his high, shivering and trembling so hard from the sensitivity. Mark's eyes almost fall closed, but a warning tug on his jaw breaks him from his trance.

Behind him, Minhyung tsks, propping a palm under Mark's jaw to keep his head up to face the mirror. In it, Mark sees his limp body lying on top of Minhyung, messy haired, face red and blotchy from tears, body littered in red and purple marks, a streak of pearlescent cum from his chest down to his pelvis, and a hard cock still lodged deep inside him.

"Don't be a bad boy, baby," he tuts, mouth forming a saccharine-sweet smile. He moves his head, mouth too close to Mark's ear for the purpose of biting and tugging at the cartilage-less ear. Mark whimpers quietly, body hunched even more to move away from the disturbing mouth. The pulsating pressure inside him never fails to remind him that he currently is still seated snugly on top of Minhyung's cock. Mark is content with his position and doesn't really want to move, because even a little accidental nudge will definitely hit right on—

Minhyung shifts to sit Mark up, jostling the hard appendage inside of him and pressing down hard on the sensitive bundle of nerve. Mark gasps out sharply, feeling his breaths getting punched out of his lungs from the precise and insistent jabs as Minhyung propels his hips up and forward.

"So tight," Minhyung breathes out, his grunts and groans as well as Mark's gasps and occasional whimpers fill the room sensually. Mark could feel Minhyung's arms, snaking down his torso before grasping at both of his thighs and spreading his legs open in front of the mirror like some kind of porn actor. In this position, though, Mark and Minhyung could seen how Mark's hole is sucking Minhyung's cock inside him lewdly.

"So pretty, too, baby. Look, look at your pretty self," Minhyung coaxes him to open his eyes, and Mark could only obey. His teary eyes stare straight to Minhyung's from the mirror, breath hitching and hiccupping every once in a while from the way Minhyung's cock head rubs on his prostate. Minhyung groans, still ramming his cock deep in Mark while nuzzling his face on the crook of Mark's shoulder blades, biting a harsh teeth mark just to feel him writhes from the confusing mix of pain and pleasure.

"Please," Mark sobs out, but the way Minhyung grinds and pounds inside him is uncaring. Mark sniffles, body twisting to face Minhyung and chases his mouth in desperate and needy kisses. Minhyung growls, one hand releasing its firm grip on Mark's hips to delicately cradle Mark's face. The movement slows down, but even the small bounces send Mark's mind in an overdrive, nerve endings frayed from the amazing feelings that swirl inside his stomach.

The kiss doesn't last long—Mark is reminded of his need to breathe when he feels too lightheaded and breathless—but before Mark can take a deep breath, he is knocked out of whatever left in his lungs from the sheer force of Minhyung's next hammering thrust.

Minhyung seems like he doesn't care about making Mark look at his reflection in the mirror anymore, instead focusing on slamming his cock deep and filling Mark. He turns Mark body to face him, and surges down to kiss him. Mark, slack—jawed and in a deep intoxicated daze of pleasure, complies easily. He lets Minhyung does whatever he wants—nipping and nibbling on Mark's swollen lips, sucking his tongue, entirely ravishing him while the pumps of his hips never cease, and his move never stutters.

"P-please!" There's no hiding the desperation in his begging, and he begs more when a teasing hand glides over his drooling cock. The hand grips more harshly, brutal and merciless as it sweeps the pre-cum on the head of his cock and thumbs messily on the weeping slit. Mark almost thrashes, but Minhyung is quick when he yanks Mark's ass back down and even closer to his lap.

"You want to cum that badly, Markie? Even when you had cummed minutes ago? My insatiable baby, always so needy and wanton, yeah? You wanna feel me filling you up to the brim? Marking you from deep inside, so that you always remember that I have fucked you good, so good until you cry?" Minhyung taunts, his hand still fondles Mark's cock and other skims over his sides, toying with his nipple every time his finger passes the pebbling nub. His movement is reduced into measured grinding and rocking of hips, but it still sends sparks of blinding pleasure. Mark babbles, begging, meekly asking for the permission to cum with pretty tears clinging onto his eyelash and wet cheeks flushing delicate pink.

"Go ahead, baby. Cum for me."

Mark hiccups, moans long and high as his cock spurts out cum, dirtying both his and Minhyung's stomach and chest. The thrusts don't relent even after Mark goes down from his high, but before Mark's toes curl and his body convulses in oversensitivity, Minhyung lets go with a deep groan that sounds more like an animalistic growl. Mark shivers, sated and relaxed, thrums of phantom pleasure running down his veins. He whines when Minhyung pulls out, strings of cum slipping out with his cock. Mark makes a confused noise as he feels wetness inside him, and Minhyung only grins sheepishly.

"Seems like I accidentally rip the condom?"

  


* * *

  


Mark wakes up with a deep, _good_ dull ache all over his cleaned up body, and feeling the most relaxed in the past few months. His joints pop, his ass feeling _obliterated_ in a good way, and a certain kind of afterglow still clings onto him. Minhyung is nowhere to be found, though, and Mark really contemplates whether the vigorous fucking was only a dream that felt too real or not.

Turns out it's not just a dream, when he stares at his reflection in pure horror. His neck, collarbones, shoulder blades, and chest, as well as his thigh and lower torso are decorated with endless arrays of red-purple lovebites, and there are bruises in the shape of fingers that color his hips purple. He looks like he was attacked by supernatural creatures, and before he could form up a plan to get away from the questioning and judging faces, Yuta walks in to his room.

"Rise and sh— HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK MARK YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WERE EATEN BY EITHER VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLF."

And really, there's no escaping Yuta's loudmouthed self. He realizes that when Taeyong suddenly stumbles in and shows up behind Yuta with an alarmed, wide-open eyes and messy bedhair, traces of sleep still evidence on his tired but worried face. He retreats back in mortification as he takes in Mark's appearance, but then he's busy babying and caring for him.

When he comes down to the dining room with concealer-covered hickeys and delicious burn between his legs that makes him limp a little, and the members are looking at him either in astonishment or pure stricken terror, Mark knows he wouldn't be able to escape the interrogations. But he can worry about that, later on, after he basks in his post-orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on finishing this totally self indulgent crack fic. Honestly writing this has been kind of fun for me :D Feel free to leave comments, in fact I would really appreciate reading them :) also kudos, if you enjoy it, i guess?


End file.
